Ghost
by Repiece
Summary: It was then that I realized.  The reason why my nakama were crying, why I wasn't able to touch them, and the reason why they were all crying over the body of the man covered in blood.  That man was me, Monkey D. Luffy, and I, was dead.  Now Rated M, CH19
1. Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Realization**

I could only blink at what I was watching. My crew mates, my nakama, were all in tears. Why were they crying. Who was that that they were all around in a small circle? I called out to them, but none of my nakama answered my voice. I tried again, but the result was still the same. What was going on?

He looked at everyone's face and they all showed pain. All them had expressions of sadness. Usopp and Chopper were hugging each other, their tears running down like waterfalls. Franky was also crying, but trying to rub his eyes to get rid of his tears, but it wasn't working. Brook was the same, except for his treasured violin that he was playing, a soft, sad tune coming from the beautiful instrument.

Robin had her mouth covered by her hand, her own tears falling from her eyes and down her hand, her sobs becoming blocked and barely hear able through her hand. Sanji's one visible eye showed that he too was crying and I watched as he had trouble lighting up his cigarette, his shaky hand being the cause.

I then looked at Zoro. The first person I had recruited for my crew. I remember the first time I saw him and the first thought I had of him was that he looked really cool. Luckily for me, Zoro was exactly that. I couldn't picked a better first member of my crew than Zoro. I put all my trust in him and he never failed my expectations. But to see him, his hand just above his eyes, crying was a shock to me. I knew Zoro would never cry unless it's something really serious. So, what was it, the one thing that made Zoro, the tough Zoro cry like this.

My eyes then finally set upon Nami. The orange haired navigator of my crew. In the past two years, she changed, but then again, everyone else changed a lot as well. I saw her, on her knees, crying. My heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces at the sight. I never seen her cry like she is now. I also saw that she was mouthing something, screaming in fact, but I couldn't hear her. I don't know what she was saying, but whatever it was, she was directing it to whatever it was on the floor in front of her.

I had to see what made not only Nami cry, but everyone else as well. I walked forward. As I got closer, this feeling of dread crept all over my body. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I tried again to say something, but just like before, his voice was not heard. I walked up to Robin and tried to place my hand on her shoulder. But my eyes widened when my hand suddenly went through her shoulder. I pulled back quickly and took a step or two back in shock. I looked down at my hand and just stared at it. It didn't seem like nothing was wrong with it, which only made it more confusing.

I looked back at my nakama. They were all still crying, but this time they were talking to each other. Most of the talking was done by Zoro and it seemed to have been directed at Nami as I saw her shake her head furiously and scream something back at him. Why couldn't I hear them? Why did my hand just go through Robin? I was so confused.

I decided, after a while of watching them talk, to walk forward again. Zoro and Nami were still going at it and I saw Sanji start to get involved as well. I tried touching Robin's shoulder again, but once again, my hand went through her body. I pulled back and frowned, but continued walking forward. Once I past Robin, I looked over at Nami and then my eyes set themselves upon the object of everyone's sadness.

My eyes widen and pupils dilated. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. There, on the floor in front of Nami was a person. But not just any person. That was person was someone who I recognized. I backed away at the sight of the person who had a huge hole in his chest. The person who had blood covering most of his body and most of it was on the grass of the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

I failed to notice that my entire body just went through Zoro, but I was in too much shock to even care at the moment. I tripped and fell down on the deck, my eyes never leaving the body of the young man. I raised my hands and saw that I was shaking violently. I reverted my eyes from my hands, back to the man.

How could this be? I panicked. It was then I realized what all of this meant. The reason why my nakama were crying, why I wasn't able to touch them, and the reason why they were all crying over the body of the man covered in blood. That man was me, Monkey D. Luffy, and I, was dead.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Remember**

I looked at my motionless body laying on the bed in the infirmary. I still couldn't believe that I was dead. I don't even remember how it happened. It was like a piece of my memory just suddenly vanished.

The hole in my body's chest was closed up thanks to Chopper's amazing stitch work. But the sight of Chopper trying to stitch my wound was painful. It was a surprise how he was able to do such an incredible job with him shaking so violently. The entire time I watched him, Chopper was crying, tears running down his cheeks, trying to wipe them away from time to time, but failed. His hands shook so much that I though he would mess something up, but the two years really made his medical skills better.

However, that was a long time ago. Now my body was just laying there. Being still. Unmoving. However, I wasn't alone. My eyes began to move upward from my body to the person sitting in the chair beside the bed. My eyes softened and I frowned deeply at the sight of my navigator.

Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she did. I looked into them and my frown deepened. Her eyes looked lifeless. No emotions were seen in them. Nothing. To see her like this was making my chest hurt. I placed a hand on my chest. I wasn't sure how I was able to feel pain since I was dead, but it was there. I couldn't explain it. Why did I feel pain when I was already dead?

I then saw her move her hand. I watched her carefully as her hand went up to my body's face and she carefully caressed my cheek. She then began crying again.

I heard her sob. Her tears were only making the pain in my chest hurt more. I wanted to go over there and comfort her. To tell her that everything was going to be okay. But, I couldn't. I couldn't because I was dead and everything I touched, my hand would just go through them.

She then let her head fall down to my hand as I watched cry into it. I heard her sob, while saying something. But I couldn't hear her. Oh how much I wanted to hear her voice. I didn't know why I wasn't able to hear anyone. I walked around the bed toward her. I lifted my hand, but quickly placed it back to my side. I clenched my hands into a fists.

I shut my eyes tightly. This was all just so infuriating. The worse part of it was was that I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even remember how I died. Why?

"Why...?" My eyes snapped open. I looked down at Nami. Her face was no longer in my hand, but was looking at my expressionless face. I heard her. I was finally able to hear her. "Why...Luffy?" My frown couldn't get any deeper than what it already was.

"Why did you do it?" She said through her sobs. It was so painful. Her voice felt so weak to me. I never seen Nami like this, even when she was part of Arlong's crew. I didn't know what she was talking about. What did I do? Why couldn't I remember? "Why did you...why did you have to die like this!" She almost screamed. Like what? Why couldn't I remember? "Why did you leave us?" She let out a loud cry, dropping her head onto my body's chest.

I was stunned. What did I do? Damn it! Someone tell me! "Why did you have to be so stupid and get yourself stabbed like that right in front of me!" My eyes widened. It was then...everything began to come back to me. I remembered.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Death

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Death**

"_Damn it Luffy! Why do you always have to stir up trouble!" Nami yelled at me as I laughed while both of us were running away from the marines on an island we landed about a couple of hours ago. _

"_Shishishishi!" I laughed ignoring Nami which only made her even angrier at me. _

"_That is the last time I am taking you anywhere with me!" She yelled at me again and I just laughed, finding all of this funny._

_We ran until we saw the Thousand Sunny come into view as I saw the others begin preparing to leave, noticing the marines that were chasing both me and Nami. The marines began firing at us as Zoro and Sanji both jumped off the ship and began attacking the marines. I joined them, deflecting their bullets using my rubber powers, and punched or kicked any marine who came and attacked me. _

_Nami was already beginning to climb up onto the ship as she called out to us to get on as well. After dealing with one more marine, we ran toward the ship. I looked back and laughed as the remaining marines tried catching up to us, but we were to quick._

_We jumped aboard the ship and as soon as we did, we set sail. I laughed as Usopp, Chopper and myself looked on as some of the marines were yelling at us or shooting their guns, but missing each time._

"_So, what the hell happened?" Zoro asked as I turned my head around._

"_Our idiot captain caused a ruckus right next to the marine base on this island and that's when the marines started chasing us." Nami answered as she glared at me._

_I pouted at her and was about to say something when I had this sudden feeling. I didn't know what it was, but it wasn't a good one. It felt dangerous. Chopper and Usopp noticed that I was acting strange._

"_What is it, Luffy?" Chopper asked me as the others looked at me. _

"_I...I don't know..." I answered with slight hesitation as I turned my head around to look at the disappearing island._

"_Mugiwara no Luffy!" My eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice. I felt my body go cold as my hands began shaking violently. I looked up and the person I saw standing on the center of the mast was possibly my worst nightmare. "It's been two years hasn't it, Dragon's son?"_

"_A-A-Akainu..." I gritted my teeth angrily as I heard the sound of screaming and gasps from the others as the powerful Admiral stood above us, his eyes glaring straight down at me from under the brim of his navy hat._

"_W-Where did he come from!" Sanji stuttered in shock._

"_Don't tell me that he was on that island and watching us until we lead him straight to our ship!" Nami concluded at the possibility._

"_Aren't you a smart girl, Burglar Cat Nami." Akainu replied to her deduction. I glared angrily at the man who killed my brother, Ace. Because of him, Ace was no longer alive. Because of him, Ace had to protect me and sacrifice his own life for me. I never hated anyone more than him. _

"_You bastard!" I heard Zoro shout and as soon as I saw him unsheathe his swords and I immediately put my hand out._

"_Don't fight him!" I yelled toward my crew as they all looked at me in shock. "He's too strong for you guys!"_

"_Then what? You plan on fighting him alone!" Nami screamed at me._

"_T-T-That's n-not a good i-idea...Luffy..." Usopp told me, but I ignored him._

"_Please..." I began. "Let me fight him...please." My voice sounded shaky as I said those words as I saw their faces that were filled with sadness. All of them knew very well what this bastard did to me. "Please...you guys are all I have left..." I said the last part quietly, which was only hear able to some of them._

_I then looked up at Akainu, who only continued to glare at me. I didn't wait for my crew's approval before I went into Gear Second. "Gomu Gomu no...Jet Rocket!" I launched myself upward toward him. He easily dodged it be jumping to the side as I watched his arm turn into magma, courtesy of his devil fruit power._

"_Dai Funka!" He shouted as he threw a punch made out of magma at me. I stretched my arm toward the mast and pulled myself away from the attack and then used my arm like a slingshot and shot myself right back at him. Unable to dodge in the air, I used the power of my Haki and connected my head against his stomach, causing the Marine Admiral to cough up blood._

"_Go Luffy!" I heard Chopper and Usopp cheer my name as I didn't dare to stop my assault, knowing it would be harder to get another chance like this. _

"_Gomu Gomu no...Jet Gatling Gun!" I threw punch after punch toward Akainu's body as they connected. Stopping, I lifted my leg to stretch it up in the air and then swung my leg down like an axe. "Gomu Gomu no...Jet Axe!" However, I didn't get lucky as the pause in my movements gave him time to attack me with a simple, but strong punch to the face, sending me falling toward the deck._

_I regained my balanced and landed on the deck and glared up at Akainu, who was wiping off the blood of the corner of his mouth. He landed on the railing of the ship and I saw him clench his fists tightly as his hands began changing into magma. "It seems you have learned how to control your Haki, Dragon's son. I can no longer allow you to live."_

"_Franky, is almost ready?" I heard Nami call out to Franky as I turned my head slightly to look at her. However, that was probably one of the biggest mistakes I ever made. A sudden wind blew by me as I turned back to Akainu, thinking he was going to do something, but I didn't see him in front of me anymore._

_It was then that I sensed him behind me. My eyes widened as I turned my head around and I saw Akainu. He was heading toward Nami. "NAMI!" I shouted as she heard my voice and turned her head to look at Akainu with wide and scared filled eyes. _

"_L-Luffy..." I heard her say and following my instinct, I rushed toward her._

_The next thing I knew, I saw Nami's face. The look she had was that of horror. I looked down and I saw it. Just like the time with Ace, I saw the same Magma covered fist. But this time, it wasn't in front of me, no, it was around my chest. _

_At first, I didn't know what I did, but seeing how horrified Nami looked and how weak I was beginning to feel. I could also feel the same presence of Akainu behind me. The area around my chest began feeling hot as Akainu pulled his fist away from my chest. I immediately coughed up blood when he removed his fist. The last thing I heard was the shout of my name as I fell backwards. The last thing I saw was the clear blue sky as I felt very weak. My eyes then closed by themselves. I was dead._

**To be Continued...**


	4. Stop

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Stop**

After remembering how I died, I wanted nothing more than to go and comfort Nami. I knew what she was going through more than anybody. Seeing her cry like this tore my heart in half. What was worse, was that I was the cause of all of this. Why wasn't I stronger! Damn it!

I hated myself for the tears she was shedding. Not only did I make her cry, but I also broke my promise with that old man back in Nami's island. I hate breaking promises.

My ears perked up when I heard the sound of a door opening as I averted my eyes from the blue sea that I was watching on my seat on Sunny's head. It was dark, but I was able to see who came out from the door. My eyes widened when I saw Nami walk out. I looked at her as she walked down the stairs toward the grassy deck. I couldn't see her face as it was covered by my treasured straw hat she never took off her head. I watched her carefully as she walked over to Sunny's head and just stood behind the railing.

She didn't move for a while. When she did, I became scared. I watched her as she climbed up onto Sunny's head. She walked toward the center and stood in the center. She was just right in front of me as I looked down at her. I still wasn't able to see her face. What was she doing? I was afraid.

"Luffy..." My eyes widened. Does she see me? Does she know I'm standing right in front of her? I tried to put my hands on her shoulders, but they just went through her. No...she wasn't able to see me. So, what was she doing? "I'm sorry...Luffy..." She sobbed as I saw tears falling down her cheek to the floor.

It was then that she walked through me. My eyes widened. She wasn't doing what I thought she was doing? I quickly turned around. I saw her walk to the edge of Sunny's head. "Nami!" I shouted knowing that she couldn't hear me. Damn it! He wanted to stop her! He wanted to just grab her and prevent her from jumping. But he couldn't.

Seeing her cry was one thing, but to think that he was the cause of one of his nakama trying to kill themselves, it was far worse than anything. "Don't do it, Nami!" I shouted at her again. "Stop!" I pleaded but no matter how much I shouted she was not going to hear me. I saw her move one of her feet, prepared to take the plunge. I ran forward, knowing I won't be able to stop her, but I did it anyway. "Don't do it! NAMI!" I tried to grab her arm, but it only went through her. My eyes widened in horror as I watched Nami begin to fall. "NAMI!"

It was at that moment, someone ran through me and grabbed Nami on her arm. I felt so relieved. I thought I would never be happier to see Zoro ever in my life, although I was already dead. I chuckled slightly at my little Brook joke, but Zoro saved her. Zoro began lifting her back up onto Sunny's head. He groaned as he sat down and looked at Nami.

"You idiot!" He yelled at her as I saw her slightly begin to shake. "Do you think Luffy would want you to kill yourself!" I shook my head. Of course the answer was no. I didn't think that Nami would try something like this. I wanted to go and comfort her, but I couldn't.

"I...know..." She shuddered as I looked at her with a frown. "But...it hurts...it hurts so much..." She told him as I clench my fists tightly. Damn it! I hated all of this!

"I know it hurts!" Zoro told her. "However, no matter how much it hurts, we have to continue going with our lives! Did you forget what he sacrificed his life for! He did to save your own! For you to continue living! If I didn't come and stop you, Luffy's last wish would have been for nothing!" Zoro's words seemed to struck Nami hard. Nami could only cry her heart out as she wrapped her arms around herself. I gritted my teeth as I looked at her. I was so pissed. Why couldn't I help her! I knew I was a ghost, but why couldn't I just tell her that I was here. Here with her! Damn it!

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Grave

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Grave**

I stood up from my seat on Sunny's head as Sunny came to a stop on a small island. I wonder why they decided to stop on this island, but when they opened the door, I realized why. The group of sad faces shown on my crew's face made me grab my chest as the throbbing pain that I felt was becoming more and more painful.

I looked over at Nami, but her face was hidden by my straw hat that she never took off. Regardless, he knew she was, out of any of them, the most upset about my death.

My eyes averted from her to the coffin that was being carried by Franky, Chopper, in his human form, Zoro and Sanji. They carried the coffin that had me inside it off the ship. I followed them as they walked deep into the woods. After silently walking for half an hour, they all stopped.

I knew very well what they were going to do. The four, who carried my coffin, set it down and I watched as Usopp handed them each a shovel that he and Brook carried. They then began to dig my grave. Nami and Robin watched as the guys began digging into the soil. I looked over at Nami and I still couldn't see her face. I clench my fists tightly.

I was angry. Angry at the fact that not only did I die, but also because my crew had to do all of this, even though it pained them so much to do so. I looked at each one of their faces and I knew, despite not showing it, they were crying inside. I just wanted to scream, tell them that I'm here, but I was dead and there was no way possible for them to see, hear or feel me.

The sound of the shovels getting stabbed into the ground made me look up as they finished digging my grave. My eyes widened at the sad expressions the five of them showed as they stared down into the hole they made. I tightened my fists until they were white. I hated this so much.

"So...who wants to go first?" I opened my eyes to look at Zoro. When no one answered him, he sighed. "Fine, I'll go first." I stared at Zoro with my mouth slightly opened as he closed his eyes. I realized what he was talking about at that moment. They were each going to say their own final words. I did not want to hear this...but I knew that whatever they were going to say, I would listen no matter how much it pained me. It is my duty as their captain. I will listen to my crew mate's final words to me before they bury my coffin in my grave.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Zoro

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Zoro**

I stared at the man who was the first person to join my crew. The green haired swordsman that I known for the longest out of anyone else in my crew stared straight down at the coffin that had my dead, motionless body inside it with sad eyes. It was difficult for me to see him with such a sad expression. I waited patiently to hear what Zoro had to say. Knowing him, it was something that he was going to say something with all seriousness in it.

"Luffy..." He began, "When we first met, I thought you were some idiot that would do anything to make sure I joined your crew."

_Okay! I'm gonna go to where the bastard kid is and get your katana back!_

_What?_

_But if you want me to return it to you, you'll have to join me!_

_THAT'S DIRTY!_

"Let's face it, once you set your mind on something there was nothing not either one of us could have done to change it." I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Throughout our entire journey, no matter what we all went through, you always kept that promise that we made to each other."

_I'm going to be the World's Greatest Swordsman! If I have to in anyway end up forgetting about my goal, I will cut you open until you say sorry._

"I guess you can say I kept my vow with you as well."

_Sorry...for worrying you...I know that if I don't become...the World's Strongest Swordsman, it will only embarrass you...!_

_I SWEAR! THAT I WILL NEVER LOSE AGAIN! UNTIL THE DAY COMES WHEN I FIGHT AND BEAT THIS MAN! I SWEAR TO NEVER LOSE AGAIN!_

I grinned remembering the vow he made with me. I knew that I chose the right man to be the first member of my crew. However, I could only feel sadness knowing that I was not going to be able to see him reach his dream. In fact, I wouldn't be able to see anyone of them complete their dream. It hurt so much.

"There were times when you would drive me insane with your idiotic antics, but even so, I still held the highest amount of respect for you."

Suddenly, I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I didn't know what it was, so I assumed it was a mystery feeling. However, when I saw the look on Zoro's face, it felt like he was hiding something.

"Luffy, there is something that needs to be said. It's something that I've been keeping secret from you ever since it happened back at ghost island." I looked at him with raised eyebrows and a questionable look.

"Oi Zoro, are you sure?" Sanji suddenly spoke as I looked at the cook.

"Back at Thriller Bark, when Kuma attacked us, I was able to stay conscious and prevented him from taking you. I told him that instead of taking you, he should take me instead."

My eyes widened. I was speechless. Was this all a lie? It couldn't be true. I looked at the others and they were as shocked as I was except for Sanji, Brook and Robin. It was shocking to me that they were not at all surprised by this. Did they know? I had so many questions I want to ask Zoro, but I...I couldn't.

_All the damage inflicted on him in his battle against Moria is accumulated here._

_If you wish to die in this place, then you must receive his suffering._

_Since you already don't have much life left in you, this pain will only lead to your death_

"He responded by saying he wouldn't take you with him. However, he then did something that would explain why you were so full of energy and I was a covered in blood. He did something with his devil fruit power. Something that...that took all the pain you felt during your battle with Moria into a paw sized bubble thing. He said that he wouldn't take you if I took in all the pain you felt into my body. So, I did and what happened next is what you already knew."

I didn't know...I...I just...I didn't know what to say. It was my fault...it was my fault that Zoro ended up that way. I clutched my hair so tightly that if I was alive I would have hurt like hell. But it wouldn't be anywhere close to what Zoro must have felt. It was my fault. Damn it!

"If I had to guess, you would probably have been beating yourself for what happened, but I want you to know that I never regretted my decision. Luffy, if it wasn't for you, I would have never have fought so many strong opponents. If it wasn't for you, I would have not been this close to fulfilling my goal. I want to thank you for that. B-But, I wasn't strong enough to help you against that bastard! I'm sorry, Luffy. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough, even after what you went through. Even though I trained for two years, I still wasn't able to help you! I'm sorry!"

I clenched my fists tightly as I watched the rare tears fall from his eyes.. Damn it! Why...I wish I never died. I wished I was still with my friends, my crew mates. Damn it! I was still too weak!

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Usopp

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Usopp**

I looked at the others when Zoro finished. I figured they would each take their turn to say a few things about me before they bury me in the ground. I waited patiently to see who was going next. After listening to Zoro's words, it made me anxious to hear what the others had to say. Did they have secrets too? Secrets that I didn't know about. Secrets that they kept from me so I wouldn't worry.

"I-I'll go next..." I turned my head to the source of the voice. Usopp was the one who spoke as I watched him take a few steps closer to my coffin. I could tell from what I saw on his face that he took my death really hard, but then again who in my crew didn't.

"Luffy...when we first met, back on my island, I tried attacking you thinking you, Zoro and Nami were members of Buggy's crew. Hehe, but you guys were able to see through my lie and I guess we became great friends after wards."

"_I am the great pirate fleet leader, Usopp, who is in charge of the security of this village!"_

"_I'm also known as the great 'Captain Usopp!"_

I chuckled at remembering the day I met Usopp. When I first saw him, I couldn't stop looking at his nose, thinking it was one of the most hilarious things I've ever seen. I also took his bait about the 80 million men he had in his command, but I won't be fooled like that again.

"After you defeated Kuro and saved both Kaya and my village, I always looked up to you. I thought nothing could ever stop you in your path to becoming the Pirate King." Usopp's eyes soften. "I-I was glad that I became a member of this crew. Despite what happened back at Water 7, I truly missed you guys."

"_Tonight at 10! I'll come back here! We will duel for the right to have Going Merry!"_

"_After the fight, everything is over between us!"_

"I regretted those words." I looked at Usopp sadly. I hated that night. I remember Nami trying to talk me out of fighting Usopp, but not even she could stop me. There was no choice for me. I was the captain and it was my responsibility. That day was one of many that I didn't want to be captain. I never thought I would fight one of my nakama, but it happened.

"Then, when you went to Enies Lobby, I was there." I looked at him with a small frown. "In case you never found out, I was Sogeking...hehe." I gawked at him in shock. Usopp was Sogeking! How could I have not noticed!

"I was foolish. The things I have said then were stupid. I should have never have misjudged you like that, Luffy. I knew you were only thinking of the crew when you decided on getting a new boat, but I was blinded by my anger...L-Luffy...I'm so sorry...I promised myself that I would become the Bravest Warrior of the sea and even though I trained for 2 years...I...I still wasn't strong to help you...I'm sorry...Luffy!"

I hated this so much. Everything about me dying was so hard for me! Why did this have to happen! I just want to return to my crew! I want to talk to them. Play games and sometimes annoy them in ways that I would get hit for. I want the old days to come back! Damn it!

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Franky

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Franky**

I looked as Usopp continued to cry while taking steps back to join the others. It pained me to hear his friends cry like this. I just couldn't take listening to any more of my friends. Their sad voices were like swords being stabbed right into my body. I just wanted to to be alive again. I just wanted to gto back tot he good old days. Gping on adventures with them and laughing with them, but all that was no longer possible for me or us. I was dead. I was dead...I was DEAD!

I looked up when I heard someone take a step forward and saw Franky standing above my coffin. Franky changed a lot since the two years. It was clearly visible with what he has done with his body. I liked the new Franky, he looked so much cooler. I smiled when I remembered all those new inventions he made back at Mermaid Island. I was so excited that I just had to try them out, but I knew there were other important matters that I had to deal with before trying the new inventions out.

"Luffy..." He began. "When we first met, we got off on the wrong foot. I never thought that we would end up as crew mates back then. After all, we did have that huge fight."

_The money doesn't matter! I won't stop until I send you flying far away with a kick!_

_I'm the one who won't stop until I've kicked your ass, bastard!_

"We fought, but we never got to finish that fight because of everything that happened. However, I knew that if we did finish that fight, I would have lost." I widened my eyes in shock. I had faith that I would win, but it was a bit difficult with all the surprises he had. To hear Franky say this...I didn't know what it meant.

"After we came back from Enies Lobby, I wanted to thank you so I did the only I could. I built you a ship, a ship made from Adam Wood. I wanted you all to takke my ship and sail it around the world. That was my dream of course." I watched as he began to cry from behind his sunglasses. "But then before you left, you wanted me to come with you on your adventures as your shipwright. I declined, but after some thinking, and excruciating pain..." I chuckled slightly at the memory and I looked over at Robin to see that she giggled slightly as well.

_Give me back my pants, Strawhat!_

_Then be our nakama!_

_Dos Fleur...Grab!_

_HODUAAAHAAAAAA!_

"...I eventually joined."

"Luffy...I'm sorry...this doesn't feel Supa at all. I wanted to complete my dream, but I wanted it to be with you along side me! I admit that I am crying right now! I'm sorry, Luffy!" I just felt the feeling get worse and worse. I don't know how much more I could take it! I wanted to be with them again. I want to be alive again. Even if there is a slight chance of that happening, I would gladly take it! Damn it!

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Robin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Robin**

When Franky went back to where he previously stood, Robin took a few steps forward. I knew just from that she was going to speak next. Out of all my nakama I found her more mysterious than any one of them, but she was still one of my precious nakama that I would do anything for.

"Luffy..." She started. "When we first met, we were not on the same side. You were a pirate and I was second in command of Crocodile's large crime syndicate. However, even though I asked you to let me die back at Alabasta, you still saved me. I didn't know why you saved me, but I have to thank you for that." I looked at her and crossed my arms. I didn't know quite exactly why I saved her, but I'm glad I did.

"Then...when I stow away on your ship and asked you if I could join your crew, you accepted me..."

_It's you made me go on when I wanted to die...that's all your fault..._

_I have nowhere else to go._

_So let me stay on this ship._

_Oh, if it's like that, then there is nothing I can do._

_It's okay!_

_LUFFY!_

_Don't worry!_

_She's not as bad as you all think!_

"I want to thank you for that. Even though I was hated by the world, you were one of the few people who accepted me not just because of my past but who I was. It made me feel happy. You really are his son." I blinked at her. Like his son? Was she talking about my dad? How did she know how him?

I heard Robin laugh softly. "When we were separated for those two years, I met your father." My eyes widened and I looked at her in complete shock. It was then that I realized that I was never going to meet my father. I wonder what he was like. Did he know about my mom! Damn it! I want to know! All of this is nothing but a mystery! "Your father didn't act like you, but he did have similar beliefs."

"I also want to thank you...for what you did for me at Enies Lobby. Even though I told you the story of my past, you still never threw away your belief. To think that you actually declared war against the World Government to save me..."

_Robin!_

_I haven't heard it from you yet!_

_SAY YOU WANT TO LIVE!_

_I...I WANNA LIVE!_

I watched as Robin began to cry. "E-Everyone became the very special nakama that Saul told me about. I was alone all my life, but when I finally found the nakama I was looking for I was so happy. B-But now...one of my nakama is gone...because...because I wasn't strong enough...Luffy...I'm sorry...I'm truly sorry that even all that you went for me, I couldn't do anything to help you...I'm sorry Luffy..."

I...couldn't take it anymore...all of this...it was way too painful...there was so much I wanted to tell them. I want to be with my nakama so much that...it hurt...it really did...damn it!

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chopper

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chopper**

"Luffy..." I turned my head away from the cry Robin as she went back to the spot she stood before and I looked down at Chopper. I watched him walk forward toward my grave. He had his head lowered so I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was crying. "I's sorry Luffy...for not being able to heal you...I...me and Doctor Hilruk...we wanted to find the cure for all diseases, but even saying all that...T-There is no cure for death..."

I didn't know who Chopper was talking about, but it had to be someone important to him. It was then I realized that I didn't know much about some of my crew's past. I guess it was because I didn't really like to think about because the past was the past. I guess that would be the same reason I never told them about Ace, Sabo, Makino, Dadan or Shanks.

"He was the man who told me about how there is no disease in the world that can't be cured. He even told me about the pirate flag..."

_There is nothing that can't be cured in this world! _

_No matter what others say, I will use my medical knowledge to help this country._

_I will stand by this pirate flag to fight WITH ANY KIND OF DISEASE!_

"When I heard him say that...I became fascinated with pirates. I would be lying if I said I never had a dream of being one. Going on adventures with people that I can call my friends and find the cure for every disease known to man along with the adventures. During the two years, I learned a lot about new herbs and plants to make medicine so that I can help you heal any injury. However, e-even that wasn't enough. When Wapol tried to shoot down the flag that Doctor Hilruk was so proud of, I was angry, but also scared. But then...you appeared..."

_I don't know whose pirate flag this is, but..._

_This flag is a promise of life!_

_It's not just a thing that anyone can play with!_

_A PERSON LIKE YOU DOESN'T HAVE A RIGHT TO DESTROY THIS FLAG AND LAUGH ABOUT IT!_

I remembered that and I nodded my head. I was glad to pound some sense into that eating guy. He deserved it for laughing at a pirate flag when he didn't know what it meant.

"After you defeated Wapol, you kept on badgering me to become your nakama, but I..." I frowned when I heard Chopper start to sob. "...but I was a monster that I knew wouldn't be accepted by you or anyone else. However, you...you didn't care about that. I was so happy..."

_I'm a monster!_

_I can't be friends with humans!_

_JUST SHUT UP AND COME WITH US!_

"I was so glad to be a member of your crew...L-Luffy...I miss you! I wanted to be able to help you, but I just couldn't! I'm sorry Luffy!"

I lowered my head. I pulled my hair in frustration. Damn all this!

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Brook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Brook**

I watched as Chopper walked back to where he stood before, the tears continuing to fall down his face. It hurt so much to see someone like Chopper to cry like this. It pained me to see everyone being in so much pain. He could tell from the hot wet tears and quivering in their voice that they were all hurting the same way I was. I saw Brook move forward. It was his turn.

"Luffy-san..." He began. "I can't believe your gone from this world. If only there was another Yomi Yomi no Mi, then maybe you can be revived the same way I was. Alas, such a thing is not possible. Luffy-san...you...you helped me more than you think you did. I felt so lonely all these years after the death of my fellow crew mates. Every day, I wanted to go back to the old days and just play music with them. However, such a thing is not possible. Even after my body was turned into this, you didn't hesitate to ask me to join your crew."

_Before that, become my nakama!_

_Yes, very well then._

_HUUUUUUHHHH!_

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that memory. I laughed at the reaction of my crew when they found out. It was pretty hilarious.

"After everything with Gecko Moria, you were able to get me my shadow back and not only that, but you also told me that Laboon was still waiting for us to return to him. I was so happy! I couldn't believe even after all these years Laboon is still waiting for me to return to him. I was so glad when you told me that I was still able to become a member of your crew."

_I truly am glad to be alive!_

_Ah...would you mind if I became your nakama?_

_Sounds great!_

"I really meant when I said that I was happy to be alive! I really did. O-Only that I wish you were here with me, Luffy-san!" Once again, I saw another of my nakama begin to cry. "Luffy-san! If only I know a song that could bring you back to life! Luffy-san, I'm really sorry!"

Damn all this!

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Sanji

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Sanji**

When Brook stepped back, there were only two of my nakama left that hadn't said goodbye to me. Sanji and Nami. I looked over to my former navigator and saw that she was silent and she hid her face with my Straw Hat. I frowned at her before looking toward Sanji. I saw him move forward, signaling that he was the next speaker. It also meant that Nami would go right after him.

"Luffy..." The cook of my crew began. "...the old geezer once told me that there are people in this world who have this 'one special spear' and I didn't understand him then. After you defeated Don Krieg, I was able to understand it more, but there was just one thing I couldn't understand. Why do idiots like you risk everything for people you don't know? It's a different feeling when it's someone you know, but when I first met you, that's who you were. I just didn't understand that. I know I didn't seem like I wasn't excited at first when you asked me to join your crew, but to be honest, I was. I guess it was because of the All Blue."

_Hey...Do you know about the All Blue!_

_No._

_Are you kidding me! You never heard about that miracle of an ocean?_

"To think that...you won't be able to see it with me. Even after I told you all about it and kept on babbling. To be honest, I thought you stopped listening to me." I chuckled. I didn't stop listening, but it did sadden me to know that I won't be able to see his dream, or any of my nakama's dream come true. I mean I could if I always stayed as a ghost and followed them, but it wouldn't be the same.

"There was something else that Zoro didn't say about that Kuma incident." My eyes widened. There was more! What else happened? Did that bastard do something to my nakama! "I also volunteered to let him take me instead of you." My eyes widened farther. He couldn't be serious?

_Oi Zoro, tell the othersto take care..._

_...and that all of you have to find yourselves a new chef._

"However, Zoro knocked me back out, but even so, I knew what happened and I kept it from you. We didn't do it because we wanted to keep it a secret. We did because we knew you would blame yourself for everything. Listen Luffy, I know I treated you like shit most of the time, but the truth is I respected you for who you were. You never gave up no matter what came your way or who you faced." I wasn't shocked when I saw tears begin to fall down his face. "Luffy...I'm sorry...I should have gotten stronger so you wouldn't have to risk your life for us again. I wish that I could at least give you one final feast before your death...I'm sorry Luffy!"

There was only one of my nakama left. I hated this so much! I looked down at my grave and I felt my body shiver. I couldn't accept this. I just couldn't. I wanted to come back to life. I want to hug each and every one of my nakama, let them know that I'm here with them. Damn it! Isn't there anything I can do!

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Nami

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Nami**

Then there was one. I looked over at Nami. She didn't move. I really wanted to know what was going through her head. She still didn't move. Was she not going to say anything? The others all turned their heads to look at her. I noticed that some were still crying and the ones who weren't were frowning. Their eyes were red from the crying they did. I didn't know how much time passed before she walked forward toward my grave. Her face was still covered by my Straw Hat. I couldn't see her facial expression, but I knew she was frowning.

"L-Luffy..." She whimpered as I noticed she was trying so hard to find her voice. "I...W-When we first met...I wanted to use you to get what I wanted...I used you for my own purposes and when I left, y-you came for me. I-I thought you were an idiot for doing t-that...b-but it made me happy. Even after I told you to get off the island you still stayed. Why? Why did you stay? That was what I thought when I saw you behind me that day..."

_ARLONG! ARLONG! ARLONG! ARL- Luffy?_

_I told you you don't know anything!_

_I told you to leave the island!_

_Luffy...help me!_

_OF COURSE!_

"Then you, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji all stormed into Arlong Park and I don't know if you knew this but...w-when I saw the shelf that you slammed out of Arlong Park...I was...I was set free...that room felt like a prison to me...and you set me free..." I knew she wanted to cry and telling by the way she scrunched up her face slightly, she was trying so hard to hold them back. I remembered that memory. Arlong called Nami as his tool and it infuriated me. No one, no matter woo that person is should ever be called a tool. "Then, when Arlong Park started to collapse, I was scared. Scared that you were going to die along with that fishman's hell. But when you popped out from all the debris, I was so happy and then you said four words that...that I could never forget..."

_NAMI! YOU ARE MY NAKAMA!_

I made a sound as I heard a sob escape her lips and the tears that she was trying so hard to hold back, came out. "Luffy...ever since then I had so many adventures with you and everyone else. There were times when you drive me crazy, but it never amazed me how much fun I had. You defeated all these strong people and...because of me...you had to...you had to..."

"No!" I shouted. "It's not your fault Nami! Don't even say or think that!" I knew she couldn't hear me, but I couldn't help shout those words.

"Luffy...I...after everything we've been through...I...there was always something I wanted to tell you...but I...I just couldn't...Luffy...I...I..." What did she want to tell me? This was so frustrating! I wanted to know what it was! Nami, tell me!

"I-I'm sorry..." She choked and I watched in surprise as she turned around and ran away.

"Nami!" I shouted.

"Nami-san!" I heard Sanji yell as well. I didn't wait and ran after her. Just what was it that she wanted to tell me. Nami blamed herself for everything and it wasn't her fault! Damn it! Why can't my voice reach her! Why did I have to die!

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Haki

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Haki**

I ran after Nami. Why would she run away like this? What was it that she was trying to say? Damn all this! She blamed herself for my death and it wasn't her fault! I wanted to tell her that, but I couldn't! My voice...it couldn't reach her no matter how much I tried. If there was only a way. A way to talk to her, to the others, to let them know that it was no one's fault that I died.

Nami ran toward a town and didn't stop to apologize when she bumped into people. It wasn't a problem for me since I was going through them. I turned a corner a few seconds after Nami did and my eyes widened. She was no longer running, but it wasn't by her own choice. In front of her stood a group of thugs all smirking at her. I saw that these thugs weren't good people.

"Nami! Run!" I screamed, but it was useless. I gritted my teeth in frustration. Damn it! Why can't I do anything! Nami is in trouble! Why won't my voice reach her!

"Say, woman...it's rude to bump into people and not apologize you know?" A bald headed thug smirked, lowering his head to her face. Why didn't Nami say anything to him? Why wasn't she running away? Run, Nami! "Oh...not talking are we...well then...how do you plan to apologize to us if you won't say it?" The bald thug smirked really pissed me off. "Oh...I got an idea...how about you apologize using your body..." My eyes widened and I clenched my fists as tight as I ever clenched before. I ran forward and threw my fist at him, but it only went through him. I was so focused on punching this guy that I forgot that I was a ghost and couldn't do anything to him.

My eyes widened at the thought of not being able to do anything when they started attacking Nami. The pain in my chest hurt so badly that I felt like it would explode. I turned back around and...I couldn't do anything. I was useless. For the first time, I couldn't do anything as my friend was going to be attacked by these thugs. But Nami was strong. She was able to handle a couple of thugs like these. Yeah...that's right...Nami wouldn't lose to these weaklings. There was no wa-

"Whatever..." My eyes widened at Nami's response. What was she saying? She couldn't have said what I thought she did...right? "T-There's no point in anything anymore...just do what you want..." I couldn't believe what Nami was saying! Why was she saying this? I looked at her face and I saw no life in her eyes. They were always cheerful brown orbs even when she was angry with me or the others, but now...they were lifeless. She couldn't be giving up...would she?

"Nami! Run away!" I shouted again.

"Hey, did you hear that boys. She said we could do whatever we want with her! Hahaha! Isn't this our lucky day!" The thugs all smirked and some licked their lips in satisfaction. Nami...why were you letting them do this? Why do your eyes looks so lifeless? Why? Don't let them do this, Nami! Don't blame yourself for me dying! Please Nami...don't just throw your life away like this!

My eyes widened in horror as the thugs began grabbing her and pushing her toward a wall. I no longer cared if my punches didn't work or not, I charged at them. I threw punch after punch, but it wasn't working! Nami still wasn't doing anything to protect herself. Damn this! I can't let this happen! "Stop it!" I yelled.

"Hehehe...you better be ready for this woman...we won't go easy on you..." I heard the bald thug tell her, that disgusting smirk still plastered on his ugly face. I gritted my teeth. Stop this! Nami! Let her go, you ugly bastards! Let her go! When I saw the man reached for her shirt, I lost it.

"**I SAID LET HER GO!**" I shouted with every fiber of my ghostly being into my words. I had my eyes closed when I yelled so I didn't see what happened, but when I opened my eyes, they widened. All the thugs were now on the floor, unconscious. I was confused until I remembered my haki. I did this? It was then that I realized that my haki was able to effect people the same way if I was alive. I couldn't believe it. I saved Nami. I saved her thanks to my haki. I made a mental note to really thanks Rayleigh for all that training.

"Nami-san!" I turned my head to see Sanji and I gave him the widest grin I ever mustered. Nami was saved. I saved her. Now Sanji was here. He will take her back to the ship. Everything was going to be alright. "Nami-san! What happened here! Are you okay!" He spoke to her as she slid down to the ground.

"I heard...him..." Huh? What was she saying? Heard who?

"Heard who, Nami-san?" Sanji asked the same question I had.

"I heard...I heard Luffy's voice..."

….huh?

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Voice

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Voice**

"Oi, that isn't something to joke about!" Zoro yelled at Nami as I watched Sanji defend her.

"Why the hell would Nami-san joke about something like that!" He yelled back at Zoro as the others all frowned at Nami. She said she heard my voice, but I wonder why she suddenly heard it after all this time I called out to her. Could it have been my haki?

"Oi, Nami, are you sure, you heard Luffy's voice?" Usopp asked.

Nami nodded her head. Zoro scoffed. "You were probably just hearing things!" I frowned at Zoro. Why wouldn't he believe her? Granted I couldn't believe it myself, but I knew Nami wouldn't lie if she head my voice.

"I wasn't!" I flinched at her sudden outburst. "I wouldn't make something like this up!" I saw tears start to cascade once more down her face. The pain in my chest worsen. "I really heard...I really did..." She cried. I looked at Zoro and so did the others. I didn't know why they were staring at him, but I did because I thought he was the bad guy for making her cry. I saw Zoro look uncomfortable at the stars and sighed.

"Sorry...it's just...I..." Zoro tried to find the right words, but even I knew he was bad at stuff like this.

"Nami-san..." Robin alerted her. "What did Luffy's voice say?"

"I...I heard him say to tell the thugs that were trying to rape me to let me go...I really did hear his voice...he was there..." She cried and I saw her put a hand to her mouth and the other other clenching my straw hat. I looked down at the floor. Maybe, I could try again. Maybe, my haki is the way for me to talk to them. I clenched my hands into fists and decided to give it a shot.

"E-Everyone..." I spoke, putting my haki into my words. I heard Nami gasp in surprise. I looked at her and she stared wide eyed in front of her.

"What's wrong, Nami?" Chopper asked seeing her spooked face.

"I...I heard it again..." My eyes widened. She actually heard me again. I couldn't believe it, my haki was allowing me to talk to them. I grinned widely. She heard me!

"Huh? I didn't hear anything." Franky told her.

"No, I know I heard his voice. He said...everyone...he's trying to talk to us!" Nami told them as I nodded my head.

"Is he saying anything else?" Zoro asked raising an eyebrow.

"No...I ca-"

"Everyone! My death is not your fault!" I shouted louder, putting more haki into my voice and it when I saw their faces, I knew it worked.

"I heard him..." Usopp muttered in surprise. "I heard his voice..." He smiled and tears starting falling down his face.

"I can't believe it..." I heard Zoro muttered and I grinned.

"Luffy...where are you?" Nami called out to me.

"I'm here! I'm with everyone! I'm using my haki to talk to all of you!" I explained to them. The others couldn't help but smile and they starting crying.

"Luffy!" They all screamed in joy.

"Everyone!" I screamed and cried along with them. I was so happy, I was able to talk to my nakama. Sure, it wasn't the same as being alive, but I was still able to talk to them. I wanted to go and hug them all. I missed them so much!

"Luffy..." I looked over at Zoro and my eyes widened when he knelt down to his knees. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, Zoro! I don't blame you! It's no one's fault!" I told them.

"B-But if we were only strong enough...we could have..." Usopp frowned, clenching his fists.

"No! You are all strong! It was all my fault! I should have asked for your help! I was just angry at him because...because...he took Ace away from me..." I said the last part quietly, but put enough haki in it to let them hear me. I saw them all frown.

"Luffy-san...I wish you were alive...!" Brook cried.

"Mm. Me too!" I told him, wishing the same thing everyone else did. If only there was a way to do so. I would do anything to be with them again.. Anything. I felt the pain in my chest get worse at the thought that nothing would bring me back to life. Nothing. I was dead and that was it. I really hated this!

"Luffy..." I looked up to see who called me, but it wasn't one of my nakama. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. Did I hear my name being called? Who said it? Was I just hearing things?

"Luffy..." There was the voice again. It was a bit louder this time and I knew someone called my name. But as I looked at each of my nakama, nothing showed that they were the ones who said it. Who was calling me?

"Luffy..." My eyes widened. The voice was louder and clearer. A voice that was so familiar to me. A voice that I missed hearing so much. I slowly turned around and my eyes widened at the person standing right behind me, a wide grin on his face.

"A-A-Ace..."

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Ace

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Ace**

"A-A-Ace…" I couldn't believe my eyes. Was that really him? That same grin, that same black messy hair…it really was him. I smiled and not before long, my mouth turned into a huge grin. I felt my eyes get watery at the sight of my brother. "Ace…is that really you?"

I Saw Ace match my grin. "Of course it is." He answered back. At the sound of his voice, I started crying. It really was him. I missed him so much. I wanted to run up and hug him, but I didn't knowing he would probably kick my ass. So, instead I ranted.

"Ace…It really is you. I can't believe it! I missed you so much! Why are you here? Are you here to take me to wherever you went? What were those places called again? I can't remember, but I'm so happy to see you Ace. You don't know how mu-" I didn't know when Ace got in front of me, but when he flicked me in the forehead, I was sent down to my ass. It hurt. I didn't know why it hurt, but it did. "Iteee! What was that for?" I asked, placing both of my hands on my forehead.

"Your to noisy! Even after you died, you still are that noisy little brat I always have to take care." Ace sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. He then smiled and gave me hand, which I took and got back on my feet.

I smiled back at him. I then lowered my head and frowned. "Ace…I'm sorry…I died…even though you died saving me…I…I then wasted this life you saved…I'm sorry, Ace!" I apologized and shook a bit, fearing that Ace would hate me. I then felt a hand on my head and I looked up to see Ace smiling at me.

"Luffy…it's not your fault…I saw everything. You died by protecting you nakama! That's something you shouldn't apologize for." Ace told me and I slowly nodded my head. I still felt guilty though.

"I know…but…I…I wish I was I was still alive. I really wanted to be King of the Pirates and I want to do it with all my friends with me. I wish I was alive. To laugh with everyone again. But…that's impossible…right, Ace?" I frowned.

"That's why I'm here." My eyes widened and I looked at my brother.

"W-What?" I asked confused by what he meant.

"I'm going to revive you." He explained, grinning at me. I couldn't believe what he was saying. Could he really bring me back to life? How? When? I hope it's soon. I really want to be with my nakama again.

"How?" I asked, no, I demanded it.

"It's kind of hard to explain, but I will give you the short story of it." Ace told me and I nodded my head. "Tonight, your body will glow a bright yellow color. At exactly midnight, someone you care for and trust will have to kiss you. In doing so, they will transfer some of their life energy into you. Then you will come back to life." I looked at him with a frustrated look. "Do you understand any of this?"

"Sort of…" I answered. Ace sighed.

"Just get one of your nakama to kiss you tonight and you will be back to life, geez." Ace grumbled.

"Huh? Kiss me…" I repeated.

"Yep, one of your trusted nakama has to kiss you."

"But I don't want Zoro to kiss me." I answered, feeling a bit nauseus.

"IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE HIM YOU MORON!" Ace shouted at me and I flinched slightly. Ace sighed. "How about Nami? After all, the least she could do is bring you back to life after you sacrificed yourself to save her." I thought about it.

"But what if she doesn't want to? I don't want to force her to do anything like that." I told him.

"Doesn't hurt to ask, does it?" Ace told him. He was right, it didn't hurt right? I looked at Nami. Then again, she did hit me a lot whenever I did something stupid. I hesitated a bit before clenching my fists. No, this was my only chance of coming back to life. I said it myself that I would do anything to do so. I knew Nami would want me back to. I turned toward and took a deep breath.

"Nami…" I called out to her.

"Luffy…what is it?" She asked.

"I think there is a way for me to come back to life." I told them and they all made noises in surprise.

"Huh! Really, Luffy!" Usopp asked.

"Mm. Ace just told me about it." There was another round of gasps from my nakama.

"Ace? You mean your brother is here too!" Sanji asked.

"Mm." I turned to look at Ace and he smiled at me and motioned me to go on. "Anyway, he told me that tonight my body would glow a bright yellow color and then someone has to k-kiss me."

"Eh?" Nami was the one who made that sound. "W-Wait a minute…you mean you want me to k-k-kiss you…?"

"Ah! You don't have to do it if you don't want to!" I told her. "I mean someone else can do it." I saw the males all cringe at the thought of kissing Luffy. I then saw Zoro and Usopp place hands on Nami's shoulders.

"It's all up to you." They told her and I watched as she hit them both on the side of their heads.

"Nami…" I said her name as she lowered her head, covering her face with my Straw Hat. I watched as she clenched her hands against the brim of the hat.

"A-Alright…" It was barely a whisper, but I was able to hear her. Did she really say that she would do it? "I'll do it…b-but you better be sure this would bring you back to life." Nami warned me and I smiled happily at her. I looked at Ace and he nodded.

"Alright then, now we wait." Ace told me and I nodded my head. I was really coming back to life! I was so happy!

**To Be Continued…**


	17. Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Kiss**

I watched as Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Franky opened my casket as they brought it back to the ship after Nami and Sanji returned to them. I was lucky they didn't bury me yet; at least that's what Ace told me. "If you were buried then it would have been difficult." He told me. I didn't know why, but didn't question him, I mean after all he was helping me get my life back. Ever since Ace told me that he was going to get my life back, I couldn't stop smiling. All that wishing for a way to come back to life was happening.

As the four of them opened the casket, I leaned in closer to look at my dead body and I frowned. I wasn't glowing. "Ace…my body isn't glowing." I told him pointing a finger at the casket.

"Of course not you idiot! The moon isn't even half way up yet. Just wait a little bit longer." I pouted, but nodded my head. I really wished the moon would come up quicker. Maybe Franky can build something to do that. Maybe not.

"Luffy, are you here?" I heard Robin call me and I looked at her.

"Mm. I'm here!" I told her.

"I was wondering about something. This whole thing about the full moon and your body shining in yellow is weird to me." She told me and I looked at Ace.

"I don't know much of the detail, but it has to do something about this legend my old man told me about." Ace told me and I nodded.

"Ace says that this whole thing has to do with some legend Whitebeard-ossan told him about." I told Robin.

"I see…but will it work?" She asked. I frowned. I hoped it work. No! It had to work! Why else would Ace be here helping me! It just had to!

"Don't know." Ace replied making me gawk at him.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Hey, it's worth a shot isn't it?" Ace answered back and I pouted. I saw Chopper pick up my body and walked over to the infirmary and placed me on that comfy looking bed. The window had a perfect view of the rising moon. I looked down at my body and waited just Like Ace told me to. He was standing behind me and my crew was waiting inside the room as well.

It better work!

It didn't take long for the moon to be seen in the night sky as it was the only light that was illuminating the ship. I, Ace and the others looked at my body. It wasn't glowing yet. I looked over at Ace and he motioned me to be patient. So I did. It didn't take long. I was never one to be patient. "Ace…why isn't my body glowing!"

"Hmm, maybe it was just a legend after all." Ace answered and I looked at him in shock.

"No! It can't be just a legend!" I shouted at him, but unconsciously put in some of my haki so the others could hear me as well. "It has to be true. I…I want to be with my friends again! I want to laugh with them, play with them and go on many awesome adventures with them. It had to work!"

"Luffy…" Ace said my name, but I continued.

"It just had to work! It just had to!"

"Turn around, you idiot!" Ace yelled at me and I stopped. I turned around and my eyes widened. My body was glowing. It really was! I looked at the moon and to my surprise, it was also glowing a yellow color. I was so excited! I couldn't believe it! All Nami had to do was kiss me and I will be alive again. I can still become King of the Pirates! I can go on many adventures with my friends!

"Nami-san…I think it's time." Sanji told Nami as she had her head lowered. She nodded her head. I felt nervous. I didn't know why, but I did. Why was I nervous?

"Ano…can I do this…alone?" Nami told the others and they looked at each other. They nodded and left the infirmary. The only ones remaining in the room were me, Ace, Nami and my glowing dead body. "Luffy…are you still here?" Nami called to me.

"Mm. I am Nami." I told her.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" She asked me and I looked at Ace one last time. He nodded.

"Mm. I'm sure of it!" I told her. Nami nodded her head in understand and walked over to bed. I gulped in nervousness. Why was I so nervous? Not only was I nervous, but I also had this other mysterious feeling. What was this feeling? I clutched my chest as the feeling came from it. Nami was now hovering over my glowing body.

"Ne, Luffy…"

"What is it, Nami?"

"If this doesn't work, you owe me 100 Billion Beris."

"Shishishi! Alright!" I couldn't help but laugh. My eyes widened when Nami leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. She pulled away after about a minute and nothing happened. I looked at myself and I was still in the same spot. The light around my body started fading away. D-Did it fail? No! It couldn't! No! I was supposed to come back to life, right? I don't want to owe Nami 100 Billion Beris! Where the hell would I get that kind of money! Why wasn't it working?

I turned around to ask Ace when my eyes widened even larger. "A-Ace…what is this…" I asked him as behind him a bright light was shining. What was going on? Ace smiled at me and walked forward. He raised his arm and then pointed his finger at my chest.

"Luffy…make sure that this time…you don't waste your life again…" I didn't understand! Why was there a light behind him? What did he mean by his words? Then, Ace's body started to vanish. My eyes widened as far as they could as his body started to vanish starting from his feet and going up. I looked at him. "This is the last time…Luffy…I will no longer be able to help…but…I'm glad I could do this to help my idiot little brother…make sure that this time…you do become King of the Pirates!" I felt tears start to cascade down my eyes. Ace was leaving forever? But I was going to see him when I die after my life is complete, right? For some reason, I had this feeling that it wasn't going to be the case. I had this strange feeling that Ace was gone forever. I couldn't stop the tears as Ace finally completely vanished. He was gone.

Suddenly, I felt like I was falling down. Then all I saw was nothing but darkness. What was happening?

I didn't know how long it took, but I finally was able to open my eyes. I looked forward and saw a ceiling. My body felt incredibly weak. I heard a gasp. I looked to my right and I saw my widened eyed, crying Navigator. "Luffy…" She said my name. She could see me. She could SEE ME! I was alive! I was finally alive! Ace! Arigatou!

**To Be Continued… **


	18. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated T. Rating may go up. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Reunion**

"LUFFY!" I heard the two screams of Usopp and Chopper run toward me and giving me a hug. They could touch me! I was alive! I was so happy! I couldn't help the tears fall from my eyes as I hugged my friends back. The others soon followed into the room. Zoro smirked at me, but I knew he wanted to join in on the hug, but stopped himself from doing so to protect his appearance. Sanji was also smirking as he smoked a cigarette. I knew he was also holding back. Franky was crying so much that he could have flood the room. Brook was too, but not as much as Franky and he eventually joined me, Usopp and Chopper into the hug. Robin was crying as well and walked over to Nami and placed a hand to her shoulder. Nami looked up at her and smiled and hugged her.

We were all finally together again. My friends, my family we were reunited. We were finally together again. I was so happy! "I missed all of you so much!" I cried.

"Us too!" The four who were hugging me responded as Nami and Robin nodded their heads.

"Oi, Sanji! I'm hungry!" I called out to him as I heard him chuckle.

"Hai, hai Captain!" Sanji responded and left the room to prepare my food. I was going to eat Sanji's food again! Nothing tasted better than his food! I missed it so much.

When the food was prepared, me and the others began to party. There was music, food, delicious food, especially meat, and we laughed all night long. I was so happy to be able to be with them again. I couldn't believe everything that happened to me. First I died, then I learned that I became a ghost, then Ace came and told me there was a way to come back to life and then I did. It was so cool. I missed Ace. He was really gone now. However, life has to go on. I can't be depressed about Ace all the time, after all I had my friends. Friends that I promise to protect and never let them feel the same sadness that they had experienced in the last few days.

I laughed as Usopp and Chopper started to put chopsticks between their nose and mouths and danced around like two couple of idiots. I was about to join them when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Zoro. He motioned me to follow him, so I did.

The two of us walked toward the railing and he turned to look at me. "Luffy...I'm sorry." My eyes widened at his apology. "I...I wasn't strong enough to help you. I know you told us not to blame ourselves, but to be honest, I don't think I can't stop blaming myself."

"Your an idiot." I told him as he flinched slightly. "It was my fault, not yours. I told you guys not to get involved, but I guess it was because I wanted to be the one to defeat that bastard. He killed Ace, so I guess I wanted revenge. But that's something I hate doing. I can never forgive him, but that doesn't mean I should act on revenge. Next time, when we face him again or anyone else that strong, I will make sure that I ask for your guys help." I grinned at him and Zoro smirked back.

"Then I will make sure I help you kick their ass."

"Shishishi! Alright!" I laughed. I turned around to join the others when I remembered something he said while standing at my grave. "Zoro..." I heard him hum. "Next time, don't try to give yourself up for my sake." I heard him make a noise in surprise.

"Alright..." I grinned and returned to the others.

By the time the party ended, the sun start poking it's head out. I was tired. After everything I went through, I need some sleep. The others knew what I went through so they told me that they could handle everything and let me sleep. I yawned and walked to a random room. I was too tired to recognize where I was, but what I did saw was a nice comfy bed. I smiled and fell face first onto it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I didn't know what time it was when I woke up, but when I started opening my eyes I saw something orange. I blinked a few times to clear my eyes and the orange was the color of Nami's hair. It was then I felt something on my lips and looked down to see Nami's face and she was kissing me. She was...KISSING ME! W-Why was she kissing me? I didn't understand it. Why was she doing this?

When Nami pulled away, I looked at her with widened eyes and then she opened her eyes. Her face got red when she saw me looking at her. Why was her face red? Was she sick! Don't tell me she was sick again! "Luffy...I-I this is..." She stuttered and I sat up.

"Nami, are you okay? Your face is red, your not sick again are you?" I panicked and she looked at me with surprised eyes. She then started laughing. Why was she laughing? I thought being sick wasn't fun at all.

"You baka..." She told me and I pouted her. "I'm not sick. I just..." I looked at her and saw that she was having a hard time finding the right words.

"Nami...why were you kissing me?" I asked her. Her face got red again and she didn't make eye contact with me.

"I...I..." Nami looked nervous. "I thought that y-you were...that last night w-was a dream and that you were still dead..." My eyes widened. Was she still unsure that I was alive?

"Of course I'm alive Nami." I grinned at her. "It was thanks to you." Nami's face got even redder. She looked like a tomato.

"N-No...I..." I chuckled at her. It was then I remembered something. Back when Nami was giving her farewell speech to me. She wanted to say something, but ran away before she managed to say it.

"Ne, Nami. What were you trying to say?" Nami looked at me a bit confused. "You know back at where you guys were going to bury me. You wanted to say something before you ran away." At this, Nami's face turned red again. She looked down to the bed and I waited patiently for her to answer.

"I...what I was trying to say...was that I..." I saw her lip quiver in fear. For some reason, I thought whatever it was she was trying to say was difficult for her.

"Nami..." She looked at me. "It's okay. If you don't want to tell then you don't have to." I grinned at her. Then to my surprise, she cupped my cheeks and kissed me. Why? She pulled away and looked at me.

"What I wanted to say was...was that I love you Luffy." Before I could speak she kissed me again.

She loved me?

**To Be Continued...**


	19. Life Goes On

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated M. This Chapter is rated M for Lemons! You Have been Warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Life Goes On**

Nami...loved me? W-What? Was this a dream? No, it didn't feel like it. Nami...loved me. But...why? I don't understand anything. This was so confusing. Nami pulled away from my lips and then looked at me with half lidded eyes. I wanted to say something, but for some reason I couldn't find my voice. She then started kissing my neck. My eyes widened. I felt her lips against my neck. They felt warm as she sucked on my skin. Why was she doing this? Is it because she loved me? This was all too confusing.

"Luffy..." I heard her whisper my name and I moaned. Why did I just moan? What is this feeling? It feels mysterious...but...it also feels good.

"Nami...why..." I tried asking, but it was so hard. She lifted her head and kissed me on the lips again.

"Luffy...I love you..." She told me again against my lips. "I...love you..." She said again and closed the gap between my lips. I didn't know what to do. What was I supposed to do? This is so confusing!

She pulled away and I felt her hands roam against my chest. She frowned. Why was she frowning? Was something wrong? "W-What's wrong, Nami?" I asked.

She placed her hand in the same spot that that bastard punched his lava hand through and I understood. "I'm sorry, Luffy..." I frowned.

"It wasn't your fault, Nami." I told her, placing my hand over hers. I gently squeezed her hand. "Don't feel sorry. It was my choice."

"Yeah...but...I..." I saw that she still had doubt. I didn't want to see her like this. So, I kissed her. I heard her make a noise in surprise that I kissed her, instead of her, but she closed her eyes and I felt her kiss back. Too be honest, I didn't know what I was doing. So, I let my body do what it wanted. I placed my hand on her shoulders and brought her down with me onto the bed.

She moaned as she laid on top of me and sat on my waist. What we were doing was making me feel good. It was still confusing for me, but I liked it. Maybe not as much as meat, but close enough. My body moved on its own and roamed down her back. I heard her moan and the next thing I felt was her tongue trying to open my mouth. I didn't know what she was doing, but I opened my mouth for her. When her tongue entered my mouth and made contact with my own tongue, I felt a jolt of this mysterious feeling throughout my body. I liked this feeling.

Nami lifted her head and looked down at me with half lidded eyes. She then laid her head on my chest. "Nami?"

"It's nice..." She said and I looked at her confused. "The sound of your heart...it's nice..." I chuckled a bit. I smiled and sat up. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

"I'm glad you like it, because it's not going to stop making that sound for a while." I told her, grinning. Nami laughed. She lifted her head off my shoulder and then kissed me again. She started removing my opened up shirt and I didn't know why exactly she did so, but I helped her remove it. I lowered her down to the bed and continued kissing her. I pulled back and looked down at my navigator. It was the first time I ever saw her like this and it was breathtaking. I kissed her again and felt my chest make contact with her breasts.

"Luffy..." She moaned my name against my lips. I started doing what she did before and kissed her neck. "Ahhh..." I loved the sound of her voice as I did this. It was totally different than what she usually sounded. Mostly it was anger, especially toward me, but I still liked it. I wanted to hear her voice again and I kissed her neck again and I was awarded with another moan. I really liked it.

I let my body continue to do what it wanted and started trailing my kisses down her neck and to her chest. I rose up to stare at her and her face was red again. "Nami...are you okay? Your face is red again..." Nami smiled at me and giggled. She placed hand behind my head and pulled me down into another kiss. I didn't know what she was doing next, but whatever she did, it made the green bikini she had on fall down to the side of the bed. I raised myself up and looked at her chest and my eyes widened. "Nami...why did you take off your bikini?" I asked confused.

Nami smiled at me. She didn't answer me and raised her head to kiss me. Why did she take off her bikini? What are we even doing? I thought we were just kissing. She pulled away and grabbed my hand. I looked at her and she pulled my hand to grab her breast. My eyes widened. "Nami...? W-What...?" I was confused as why she made me do this. The feeling of my hand against her breast felt kind of...good. My hand squeezed her mound and the same moan that I loved to hear from her mouth appeared again. I looked at her and then back down to my hand and gave her breast another squeeze.

"Ahhh..." There it was again. I didn't know what I was doing, but if it made Nami moan, then I guess it was okay. So I squeezed her breast and starting moving my hand. "Ahhh...Luffy..." I smiled at her and from the expression she had on her face looked like she was enjoying what I was doing. I looked at her other breast and placed my other hand on it. I smiled when I heard her moan even louder than before. I really loved the way she moaned. I gave both of her breasts a squeeze. "Ahhh...Luffy..." She moaned louder and to me it sounded like music. I started moving her breasts in small circles and squeezed her breasts a few times to let her moan over and over again. I looked down at her breasts and saw the pink nipple in the center of both of them. I licked my lips and placed my mouth over her breast.

"Ahhhhh!" She moaned a lot louder and I just loved her voice. I started sucking her breast while moving her other breast in circles. "Luffy...keep doing that..." I heard her moan. I did so and used my tongue to flick against the pink nipple and I felt her legs begin to move under me. She must really enjoy what I was doing to her. I switched breasts and did the same movements I did with the previous one. It was weird to me. Each one of her breasts tasted differently. I don't know if they are supposed to, but I didn't mind it. Both of her breasts were soft, kind of like meat. I chuckled a bit. I lifted myself up and grinned at her. Nami looked at me with confused eyes and I chuckled.

"I like these...they kind of feel like meat..." I told her. I don't know if I said something wrong or not, but her face got really red at my words. "Nami...your red again..." I frowned.

"You rubber idiot..." She muttered and kissed me. I was shocked at the sudden kiss. I wanted to taste her breasts more, but kissing her was just as nice. Nami broke the kiss, she lifted herself up with her elbows and I followed her movements. She looked at me with that same red face again and then looked down. I followed her and saw that she was looking at my pants.

"What's wrong, Nami? Is there something on my pants?" I asked. She giggled.

"No..." She whispered to me and moved her hands toward them. I wondered what she was trying to do. She then started to lower them. Why was she doing this? Why aren't I stopping her? My body, it won't move. Why?

She continued to lower them and I helped her remove them off of me. I didn't know why I did. My body just moved on it's own. Why? I was left with only my boxers. It was then that I noticed my thing sticking out. This was the first time I ever saw it like this and it confused me. I looked at Nami and saw that she was red again and staring at my thing. Why was she staring at it? I saw her gulp and start to remove my boxers. I felt my face get hot as my thing was revealed to her. Why was my face hot? It just didn't make sense to me.

She tossed my boxers away and wrapped her arms around my neck. I looked at her and then she kissed me again. She lowered me down with her and pressed my chest against hers. I felt her jump slightly and opened my eyes to see what was wrong. It was then that I felt my thing rubbing against her jeans. She broke the kiss and looked at me. "Nami...?" She removed her hands from behind my neck and I watched as she moved her hands down to her jeans. I watched begin to remove her pants, squirming a bit under me, until she was able to remove them and she was now only in her panties. I looked down at them and noticed they were wet in the middle.

I became curious and moved my finger down to the wet spot and touched it. "Ahhh!" I heard that lovely moan again. I looked at her and saw one of her fingers in mouth as she bit down on it. I looked back down to her underwear and touched the wet spot again. She muffled her moan thanks to her finger and I felt kind of upset that she did. I started rubbing the spot and she started squirming under me. "Ahhhh...Luffy..." I grinned at her reaction and continued rubbing my fingers against her panties. I then felt her hand on my wrist and looked at her. "Luffy...please..." She pleaded. What did she want me to do? If I knew what it was, then I would do it. I would do anything to make her happy. After all, I promised that pin wheel guy I would. But, what was it that she wanted me to do?

She removed her hand of my wrist and down to her panties. I watched as she started to remove them and my eyes widened at what I saw. It was definitely not what I had between my legs. In fact, I didn't even know what it was. "Nami? What is that?" I asked her. She gave me a surprised look. I raised my eyebrow at this.

"Luffy...do you even know what you've been doing this whole time?" She asked me.

"Not really, but it feels kind of good, but I really love it when you moan." I grinned at her and she surprised me with a kiss.

"I love you...Luffy...I love you so much you rubber idiot." My eyes widened as I saw some tears fall down her eyes. W-Why was she crying? Did I do something wrong!

"Nami...what's wrong...why are you crying?" I panicked a bit and she smiled at me before kissing me again. I just didn't get it. She was crying so why was she kissing me? Didn't I do or say something wrong? Gah! This was so confusing. Nami then pulled away. "I'm crying because I'm happy..." She was happy? Then those were tears of joy. I was glad that they weren't tears because I did something wrong. I would never want to hurt her in anyway. The same goes for the others. "Luffy...do you know...w-what to do next?" She asked me.

"No...am I supposed to do something?" I asked her and she smiled at me. She leaned into my ear.

"Your thing...put it inside me..." I heard her whisper. Inside her? How? She leaned back and moved her hand toward my thing and gave it a squeeze. I groaned at her touch. It felt good. My body felt this huge jolt of the mysterious feeling and it felt incredible. She laid back down on the bed and pulled me closer to her and felt her move my thing in between her legs. I saw her flinch slightly as the tip of my thing touched the wetness of her own thing. She then pushed it inside her thing and the feeling I felt was nothing I ever felt before. It was just incredible. Was this what she meant by entering her? If she did, it felt so good. She pushed my thing in further until I felt something in the way.

I looked at her and saw her face red again and her expression was that of pain. My eyes widened. Did I hurt her? Oh no! Please tell me she's okay. I mean it feels good for me so shouldn't it feel good for her too? "Nami...what's wrong? Does it hurt? I'm gonna pull it out..."

"No!" She screamed and I looked at her in shock.

"Nami..." I said, worried about her. "But aren't you in pain."

Nami smiled at me. "It's okay...Luffy...for a girl...it hurts the first time..." My eyes widened at that. Why did it hurt? Shouldn't she be feeling good like I was. Why was I hurting her? No, I couldn't do this.

"But Nami...your hurting and...I don't want to do anything that hurts you. I'm sorry, Nami." She silenced me with another kiss.

"Baka...you're too sweet and innocent for your own good." She told me and I frowned at her. "It's okay, Luffy. I want this." My eyes widened at her. I looked into her eyes and I saw how happy she was now. It made me happy as well. But I still didn't want to hurt her. Before I could try and pull out, she pushed me forward and the wall that blocked me broke. My eyes widened and I looked down at her. She was crying again. No, I didn't want to hurt her. It did feel good being inside her, but I could tell it wasn't good for her. She bit her bottom lip to try and suppress the scream she wanted to let out. I didn't want this. I didn't know what I was doing and because of it I hurt her. I didn't want this!

"Nami! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Nami!" I cried to her but she shut me up with another kiss. Why wasn't she letting me pull out of her? She was in pain, right, so why didn't she. I made a promise to that pinwheel guy that I wouldn't do anything to make her cry. But I did! I broke that promise! He was going to kill me! I pulled away and looked at Nami. "Nami...I'm really sorry..." She placed a hand to my cheek and looked at me with a smile I never seen her give before.

"Luffy...I love you...the pain...it's gone now...you can move." She told me. The pain was gone. I let out a sigh of relief. She was no longer in pain. But wait...move? What did she mean by that?

"Move?" I asked.

"In and out...please..." She explained it to me with pleading eyes and I nodded. So, I started moving back and then forward. "Ahhh!" Nami moaned even louder than before and I was happy to hear the moan again. I did it again and I got another moan in response. I continued doing it. I didn't know if Nami was feeling the same feeling I was, but I hoped she did. It was amazing. I never felt anything like this before. Whatever this was, it was amazing. I was surprised why I never knew about something so good like this before.

"Nami..." I groaned as I pounded into her.

"Luffy..." She moaned my name and I grinned, loving her voice. "Faster..." I looked at her confused, but I did what she asked and moved faster. The feeling became better as I moved faster. I looked down at her breasts and saw them move up and down. I lowered myself down to her chest and took one of her breasts in my mouth and sucked on it. "Ahhh! Luffy...that feels so good!" She moaned and it made me happy that she was feeling just as good as I was. I was glad she wasn't feeling pain. I felt her wrap her legs around my waist and it pulled my farther into her.

Whatever this was, I was loving it. The feeling of my body rubbing against hers was incredible. Being inside her was incredible. Let's face it, everything felt incredible. Suddenly, I felt something strange building up in my stomach. What was this? It felt like I was ready to explode. "Nami..." I groaned as I continued thrusting. "I'm feeling weird..." Nami looked at me and wrapped her arms around my body. She kissed me.

"Me too...Luffy..." She felt the same thing too. What was it? "It means we're both about to cum..." She told me and I raised an eyebrow at the word.

"W-What is that...?" I asked.

"You'll see..." I didn't understand. What was she talking about? The strange feeling was only increasing the longer I did this. It was then that I felt it get too strong. It felt like it wanted to explode, but I didn't know what to do. "AHHH...I'M CUMMING..." Nami screamed. I felt her hands digging into my skin and then felt the walls around my thing start to close against it. I didn't know what was happening, but whatever it was, it caused the feeling inside me to erupt.

"AHHHH! NAMI!" I screamed and felt my thing twitch and something started shooting out of me and into her. My body jerk back and forth as I released inside of her. Nami screamed along with me. This feeling was just...it was...I couldn't find the right words for it. I dropped down to her and panted for air. I heard Nami do the same and the movement of her chest told me that too.

After a while I raised myself up and felt my thing getting out of her as I did. I supported myself with my hands and looked at her. "Luffy..." She said my name and I couldn't help but to kiss her. After I pulled away from the kiss, I rolled over to side and laid down on the bed next to her. I looked up at the ceiling as my breathing started to calm down. I turned my head to look at her.

"Nami...what did we...just do?" I asked. She rolled her head to me and smiled.

"You don't know what we did? You never heard of people doing something like this?" I shook my head. I really didn't. "It was sex...Luffy..." Sex? So, this thing we did was sex?

"Sex?" Nami nodded her head. I looked up at the ceiling and grinned. "I like it."

I heard Nami giggle. "Me too..." She said. "It was my first time doing it..." I looked at her.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yep! That's why it hurt." She explained.

"Huh? Why?" I asked confused.

"It's complicated." She answered. I pouted.

"Then I don't want to hear it. My head would hurt." Nami giggled. She then wrapped her arms around mine and moved closer to me. I looked at her face and she smile. She looked really happy. I was glad. "It was mine too." Nami looked at me. "Doing this..." Nami gave me a warmer smile.

"I know...and it makes me happy to be your first." Nami told me.

"Mm. I'm happy it was with you too." Nami's face got red again and she leaned forward and kissed me. She pulled away and got closer to me.

"I'm glad. If you didn't then it would have cost you 200 Billion Beris." I laughed.

"Shishishi!" That was Nami for ya.

"Don't ever die." I made a noise in surprise and looked at her. She tightened her hold against my arm. I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry...I won't." I grinned and we kissed again.

"Oh and one more thing..." I looked at her curiously. "I love you."

There were those three words again. She loved me. It made me wonder. Why did she? "Why?"

Nami blinked at me in surprise that I asked that question. "Why..." She looked away and looked like she was thinking. She then smiled. "It's because it's you, Luffy. You saved me from Arlong even though I didn't ask you to. You did so much for me that it felt like I could never repay you. I guess it's because your different from everyone else. Your an idiot, but lovable. Even though you sometimes annoy me with your stupid antics, but you were only having fun. You don't have a care in the world and enjoy your life to the fullest. I'm not sure when I fell in love with you, but I realized it when you died. When you did, my body felt like it was nothing but a shell. It was like you dying created a huge hole in me that could never be filled."

"Nami..." I looked at her in awe.

"But...I'm glad I fell in love with someone like you. I'm really glad I did...King of the Pirates." She grinned and I couldn't help but grin back. Nami loved me because of who I was. I was glad. But she was wrong about one thing. She did help me. She helped me a whole lot. I knew if I told her, she would deny it, but she really did. Heck, I would have been dead a long time ago if it wasn't for her.

"Nami..."

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"I love you too!" Her eyes widened as far as she could as she started crying again. However, I knew that these were tears of joy. She kissed me and I could literally feel all the love and emotion she had for me in the kiss. I kissed her back, maybe not with as much love like she did, but enough to show her that I loved her back.

"I really do love you, you rubber idiot..."

"Shishishi! I know." I laughed and grinned at her. After everything I was through, I was glad to be alive again. I knew I was no longer going to see Ace again, even if I die again. But I wasn't planning on dying for a long time. I was so glad to be with Nami and the others again. We knew we had to put all this, about me dying, behind us and move forward. After all, life goes on.

**The End**

* * *

**Author Notes:** I am really glad at how much everyone liked this story and it saddens me to end it. However, it has to. I might come up with a sequel, but I don't know yet. That is why I made this chapter really long compared to the others. Okay...let's face it, compared to the others, this is a huge ass chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! Later!


End file.
